


Can't Stop Falling in Love with You

by SevielCiel



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crying, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of Angst, Love, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/SevielCiel
Summary: Paul McCartney got paired with John Lennon to do a pair work.Feelings will be found along the way.Paul is a boy with a passion for music and friendly manners.John is a shy, self-conscious boy with a rough past that loves to write.Their common love for music will be the start of a beautiful friendship and will that friendship turns into love?
Relationships: Brian Epstein & John Lennon, George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon & Mimi Smith, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Stuart Sutcliffe
Comments: 44
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fic!  
> It's been a while since I last written something, but I had this idea a while ago and so I decided to write it down.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Paul nervously twisted his hands as his teacher, Mrs. Johnson, was telling who was going to be paired with to do the new work.

"McCartney" his heart jumped out of his chest as the teacher called his surname, "With Lennon" and off she was with all the others.

Paul nervously looked behind him. Two seats behind him, John Lennon was sitting.  
He was looking down, eyes wide in fear and anxiety.

Paul knew that John wasn't the favorite person in the class.  
Quite the contrary.   
Everyone was either bullying John or not really talking with him.

And that what Paul usually was doing.  
He had never really talked with him before, but he didn't like the idea of bullying anyone, let alone John Lennon, who was always quiet.

In class, you'd never hear his voice.  
Paul had been watching him in the past few days; he thought he was quite good-looking, with his big, almond shaped brown eyes and messy auburn hair, cut into a mop-top.

He was also the personification of shyness: he never talked with basically anyone and always kept by himself.

"Hey John!" he said, putting his chair right next to the boy's, frowning as John winced a bit at the loud noise.

"H-hi Paul" he quickly said, looking up a little, before looking back down, a blush rising on his cheeks.

'Cute' thought Paul, his heart warming.

"What were you thinking about for the project?" he said grinning, his puppy dog eyes shining happily.

John blushed a bit, but smiled slightly. "For the poem or the song?" he asked, biting lightly the top if the pencil between his lips.  
"Well, we can split the things to do. You got the highest marks in poetry class and I'm pretty good at playing guitar, so we can do something like that" he proposed with a grin.

Slowly, John grinned a bit, still blushing but feeling a bit more confident. "We can do that, Macca!"  
"Macca?" asked amused Paul.

John blushed even more, "Yes, well, your surname is McCartney and so...Macca"   
Paul giggled, "I like it, Lenny" he winked.

John's giggle dyed in his throat.

"what's wrong? Don't you like it?" said Paul, feeling like he had hurt the other lad.  
"N-no. It's just that I hate when people say my surname" he answered quietly.

"Oh, sorry. Can I call you Johnny, then?"  
John thought about it before grinning a bit, merely a tug of the corners of his mouth.  
"Yes, I like that very much"

And Paul giggled again.

As the lesson went on, Paul and John talked, getting to know each other better.

Paul found out that John, just like him, really liked Elvis and Buddy Holly, and that he was a pleasant person to be around, very funny and witty, though very shy too.

He couldn't understand why people were so cruel to him, even kicking him and throwing punches or insults -and John never fought back.

John too thought that Paul was a good person to be around and wondered if they could had been friends, even after that pair work was finished.

He hadn't talked with any of his classmates since a long time.  
Since his ex-best friend, Stuart, had sent people a videotape of him getting roughly fucked by Stuart himself, begging and repeating Stuart's words -You're a slut, Baby boy. Tell your daddy how much of a slut for daddy's cock you are- he had been only 16 at the time.

He was snapped out of his dark thoughts when Paul started talking about the project again.

"So, can we met after school? So we start working on this thing" he said, "we can't go to me house, though. My father has some guests from work"   
John hummed in agreement, "Don't worry, we can go to my house. I do have some poems I would like to show you. They're not really good, though. It's just to show you my style" said softly the auburn haired boy, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Oh, Johnny, I bet they are lovely! I just have to grab me guitar and then come to yer house" thought out loud the dark haired lad.

"We can go straight there after school. I can lend you my uncle's old guitar"   
"Really? Okay, if it's not a problem" and Paul then had smiled again, John feeling warmer into his chest.

The walk to John's house wasn't really long and the two kept talking and laughing for all the time it took them to arrive.

"I'm home!" announced John, closing the front door behind him, "And I've brought a schoolmate" 

A middle-aged woman entered the room from where Paul supposed was the kitchen.  
She was wearing a black, long dress and tied to the waist a pink apron.  
Her hair was curly and dark brown, framing her pale, doll-like face.

She opened her arms and John quickly hugged her.

"Hi, Johnny" she greeted softly, kissing his cheek.  
Paul giggled, "Hi ma'am. I'm Paul McCartney, John's classmate" he greeted.

"Hi, Paul. I'm Mary, but you can call me Mimi" she said, reaching out her hand for him to shake.

"Okay, we're going upstairs" said John and the two walked together to the furthest room down the hall.

Paul looked around: it wasn't a very big room, with light blue walls and a big window.  
On every wall, posters of Elvis and other singers could be seen.  
There was a big wardrobe and single bed by the farthest corner. There was also a small writing desk filled with papers and notebooks.

It was little but extremely cosy.

"Nice bedroom" he said, looking at John's vinyls collection.

"Thank you" softly muttered the older one, looking at his fingernails.  
He was feeling very embarrassed.

"Let's work, should we?" "Of course"

The afternoon went by with them goofing around on the guitar and on the notebook, enjoying each other presence and doodling down some ideas.

Paul had decided that John's laughter and giggling were his new favorite sounds.  
He just hoped to listen to it more.

It was almost time for Paul to go, with the promise to return the following day to write some more.

"Your mother is very nice and charming" winked Paul, sitting on the bed next to the other one.

The boy's eyes widened. "Thanks, but she isn't my mom. I don't have a mom" sighed softly John.

"W-what?"

"My mom left me here with her, who's my auntie, when I was 5. Never saw her again since" he chuckled sadly, and Paul saw tears forming into the lad's eyes.

The dark haired lad's eyes widened, "Oh God, John, I had no idea. I'm sorry…"  
"It's alright, Paul, you couldn't have known" dismissed John, though inside, he was dying.

His mother had always been a subject he hated to talk about.  
He was still upset and grieving.

He could feel the tears burning in his eyes, but he wouldn't let himself cry, not in front of Paul, at least.

Paul was too new into his life to see him cry.

"Well, I should go now. See you tomorrow?" said Paul, feeling the change in mood of his new friend.

John nodded, getting up. "I show you the way" he whispered.

With a last greet and worried glance, Paul was out of the door and down the road.

"Hey, that Paul boy is nice, innit?" asked auntie Mimi, looking up from her book.

John shrugged, keep standing next to the door with his head downcast.

Mimi sighed, she knew what the boy needed. She had raised him from the cradle after all.

She posed down her book on the table in front of her, before opening wide her arms, "C'mere" she said and John quickly shuffled in his auntie's strong arms.

He laid down on the sofa with his head in her lap, her gentle hands stroking lovely his hair, brushing the fringe out of his eyes as the boy sniffled and wept into her lap, like a little child.

She knew that John was like that sometimes, that he needed the reassurance that he was loved.   
She just hoped this Paul boy is not going to hurt her John, or else he was going to be not very lucky.

"I love you, you know that?" she whispered, wiping his eyes.   
John sniffled again, "I love you too, auntie Mimi" he said, voice barely a whisper.

Mimi leaned down to press a kiss onto his forehead, gently holding him close to her.

She just hoped that that Paul boy would be able to pull John out of the darkness surrounding him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let a comment and kudos ^^

"What do you mean you're hanging out with that Lennon loon?"

Paul furrowed his brows, scowling at the boy next to him.

He was at school, walking towards the school canteen when his friend, George Harrison, had quickly ran towards him.

"He's not a loon, George" he said, opening the canteen's door.

George sniggered next to him, "sure he isn't. I don't think I even heard his voice once since school started"   
"It's called being shy, George. That's doesn't mean he's a loon just because he isn't a talking machine like yerself" his eyes kept scanning the room, until they landed on the lonely figure that was John.

He started walking towards the table, feeling giddy all of a sudden.

"Hey Johnny!" he greeted happily.  
John looked up at him, a small, shy smile forming on his lips, "hi Macca" he greeted quietly, well aware of Paul's friend behind the boy.

"Well Paul, I'm going to eat with Pattie. Y'know, busy with me bird" said George, walking away.

Paul huffed, "don't mind him, he's usually not a git" and that made John smile more, probably feeling more confident.

Paul smiled back, taking a bite at his sandwich.  
They were quite for some time, Paul eating his lunch and staring at John and the latter just drawing down on a small notebook, lunch forgotten in front of him.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" asked confused the dark-haired boy and the auburn-haired boy just shooked his head.  
"Not really hungry" he said, looking at Paul with a blush.

Paul giggled, but then got serious.  
"Do you want to hangout with me after school? Not to write, we could go for a walk around town or something" explained Paul, internally hoping that John would say yes.

They had really started talking to each other by a week or so, not more.

John's eyes widened.  
"Really?" he asked unsure. It wasn't everyday that someone was inviting him out to hangout.

Paul nodded, "Yes! If you want, obviously"

John's cheeks were burning red and his light brown eyes were shining with happiness.  
"I'd love to!" he exclaimed, voice a bit more strong then before.

Paul's grin got bigger. "Fantastic! We can meet at the front gate of the school and go for a walk, then we can decide what to do!" and John agreed.

Then the bell rang, signaling the students to go back to class.

Both Paul and John were feeling giddy and light headed, the former because he was really happy to spend some time with that shy lad he wanted to know better and the latter anxious and a tad bit scared because that was going to be the first afternoon with a friend he had done in a long time.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang, signaling the students they could go.  
Paul quickly packed his things and walked quickly down the stairs and towards the exit.

Through all the people, he could spot John.

He was sitting on a small brick wall, his backpack down by his feet.  
The sun was hitting him just right, making a red tinge appear in his messy auburn hair.

"Hiya, Johnny!" cheered Paul, standing in front of him with a big grin and twinkling eyes.  
John shyly smiled, "Hi Paulie" he said back, jumping down from the wall and standing straight in front of him.

They began to walk away, talking about their days and what not.

They decided to walk through a small park and sat down on some benches.

There weren't many people in the park, since it was quite cold.

Paul looked over to John; the auburn haired boy was watching in front of him with a lost expression, his cheeks red from the biting cold.

"Johnny, what are you thinking about?" he asked softly, getting closer.

John shooked his head and managed to smile in Paul's direction, "Nothing. I'm totally gear" he said.

Paul slowly nodded, "I know we have just known each other for about two weeks and half, but I really care about you, y'know?" he said, even more softly, reaching out to touch the other boy's hand with his own.

He was scared John was going to push him away, but his hand stayed beneath his.

"I know, Paul. I care about you too" then, with a bitter chuckle, he added, "Though I don't know why you care so much about me"

Paul's already wide eyes widened even more, "what? Why shouldn't I care about you?" 

John looked at him, his eyes, Paul noted, were wide and so much pain was inside them.

"Oh, c'mon, Paul? Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?" he scoffed.   
"Don't play dumb on me, I know what people say about me at school. I know they think I'm a loon. And well, I think I am" the last part was more a whisper than anything, but Paul heard it too.

"John, you're not a loon. You're a very amazing person to be around and I find you very funny and I love being in yer company.  
You're also not ugly" at that, both boys blushed, "but you're very good looking. I just wish you could see what I see in you" he softly said, looking into his friend's eyes.

The beautiful almond shaped eyes of John were glassy with tears as John was gnawing on his bottom lip.

So Paul did the only thing that seemed right in his mind; he leaned down, catching John's lips with his own.

John's eyes widened, while Paul's closened, and for a moment, everything stilled.

They stopped kissing after a short while  
Suddenly John quickly got up.  
"Sorry, I have to go" he quickly muttered, walking away quickly, leaving his friend alone.

Paul sighed, passing a hand through his unruly black hair. He had fucked up big time.

With a sad expression, he started his walk back towards his house.

John never ran so fast in his life before.  
He finally reached the gate of his house, quickly sprinting towards the entrance and into the house.

He caught his breath while kicking off his shoes and quickly walked towards his bedroom.

Mimi wasn't anywhere in sight, but John thought to have read a note for him, saying that she was still at work and the leftovers for his lunch were in the microwave, just needing to be heated up.

But John wasn't hungry, the mere thought of food made his stomach lurch.

With a groan, he fell face first into the bed, quickly curling himself into a tight ball.

Only then, he let the tears go.

Mimi entered the house, searching in vain for her nephew.  
He was home, since his backpack and shoes were by the door, yet his lunch was still in the microwave, completely untouched.

She made her way upstairs, thinking about checking into his room.  
She inwardly rolled her eyes. He was probably asleep or was listening to music with his headphones.

She slowly opened the bedroom's door and was met with the sight of her nephew's back.

"John?" she called and John slowly rolled over to face her, eyes still closed.

"Hey, what happened?" said panicked Mimi. It was clear that John had been crying.

But John didn't answer, his cries only getting bigger.

Mimi's maternal instinct and heart were telling her to just go and comfort her boy. Her brain's to keep investigate the reason behind her boy's tears.

She sat down on the bed, gently gathering him into her arms and softly shushing him.

She was tired of seeing him in pain. She just hoped that something or someone was going to ease the pain her boy had to go through in his short life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments :)

Since Paul had kissed him, John had tried to avoid him at all costs and talking with him only if strictly necessary.

Paul was sad about it. The bond he and John created and shared seemed nonexistent now.

Whenever he talked to the boy, the other will wince or not held eye contact.

It hurted Paul to know that John wasn't trusting him anymore and it was all his fault.

He shouldn't have kissed him. But damn, wasn't he slowly falling in love with him everyday more.

The bell rang and all the students went out of the classroom, aside for Paul and John.

Mr.Brian Epstein, who was teaching physiology and had been close to John since his first year in high school, quickly looked up from his paperwork.

Paul was turned around from him, looking behind him at John.

The auburn haired boy was looking down, but the teacher knew that he knew Paul was looking at him.

Paul quickly got up and slipped a piece of paper on the other's desk, before walking out with his head bowed in shame.

Brian got close to him, kneeling down to match his student's height.  
"John" he softly said, putting a hand on his back.  
John lifted his head and looked into the older man's eyes with a soft hum.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked once the auburn haired one was looking at him.

John quietly shooked his head.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

The boy bit his lip, before silently nodding and Brian sat down more comfortably beside him, waiting for him to break the silence.

"He kissed me" he whispered, throwing his head back and pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes to stop the tears.

Brian looked at him wide eyes, seeing as his body started shaking with sobs and tear tracks down his pale cheeks.

He quickly got on his knees and gently hugged the boy close to him, barely reacting as he snuggled close to him, burying his face into his chest as he kept on crying.

"Shhh, now now don't cry. Everything is alright, John" he reassured softly, stroking his hair.

John wiped his eyes, sniffling.

"What happened, John?" he asked, careful.

He had been John's counselor for many years now, long before he had entered high school.

He was a family friend and had dined with them many times and had basically saw John grow up.

He also had been a great support to George and Mimi, John's uncle and aunt, during the time when John's mom had abandoned him.

John loved Mimi, it was clear, very clear that he saw her as the mom he never really had and that Mimi loved John as her own son.

And Brian very much cared about him.

"We were in the park and we were talking and he told me he cared about me" sobbed the boy, "and then he kissed me" he wailed.

Brian gently patted his head, making him look up with teary eyes.

"I saw how Paul acts around you and I can confirm that he cares very much about you. What did you do when he kissed you?"

"I ran away" said John, quietly.

"Did you like it? Why did you run away?" pried Brian.

John bit his lip, "I enjoyed it" he admitted, "but I was scared, Brian! What if Paul is like Stuart?"

Ah. Stuart.

Brian clenched his fist slightly.

"John, Paul isn't like Stuart-"

"How do you know?"

"Stuart had never been nice with you. Always talked behind your back and mistreating you" reminded the older man.

John looked down, a troubled look on his face.

"O-okay. I will talk to him" he muttered softly.

Brian smiled brightly, "That's a good lad! Now, c'mon it's late. You should head home or Mimi's going to be worried" 

With a last pat on the back, John was on his way home..

By the time John arrived in Menlove Avenue, the sun was already setting and the air had become quite cold.

John opened the small gate and stopped himself in shock.

Sitting on the patio steps, Paul fucking McCartney was waiting.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked John, not able to hide the surprise in his tone.

Paul's eyes widened and John thought how cute he was in that moment.

'Stop with the queer thoughts, Lennon. Or you want to repeat what Stuart had done to you?' harshly reminded himself John.

"I thought we needed to talk. So I came" said Paul, getting up and stepping closer.

John dodged him and opened the front door.

"Come inside, at least. Can't wonder how much time you waited in this cold for me" he said, not even daring to look at Paul's face.

The boy nodded, shuffling past John and inside the warm house.

"JOHN WINSTON LENNON-SMITH, Where the Hell were you?"

They were greeted by Mimi, who angrily marched towards her nephew. It didn't look like she had saw Paul yet and the younger boy just stood there embarrassed.

"Sorry, Mims. I was talking with Brian" explained John. 

'Or more like bawling your eyes out. Such a crybaby you are, Lennon' said the nasty voice in the back of his mind.

God how he wanted that voice to disappear.

The woman's harsh expression softened at the revelation. "Oh, alright then. But I would like a call, the next time. So I will not be afraid of something wrong happening because you have yet to come home" 

"Sorry, auntie. I will call next time" he said smiling fondly at the older woman, who nodded satisfied.

Then her eye fell on Paul and her face morphed into a stone-cold mask.

"Paul" she said, and the boy quickly gulped, "Can I please talk to you in private?" she asked politely.

The boy looked like a deer caught in headlights but nodded nonetheless.

He threw a lost glance at John, who just shrugged and quickly walked away.

Poor McCartney, having to face the wrath of Mary Elizabeth 'Mimi' Stanley-Smith by himself.

He quickly shook his head away from the thought and made his way upstairs, closing himself into his bedroom.  
He even popped on a vinyl on his old record player to muffle down the noises of his aunt's shouts.

Paul was frightened. 

He thought that Mimi was going to shout him and be mad.  
But no, she was quietly finishing preparing tea.

"Take a sit, boy" it was more than just hospitality, more like a command.

Paul sat down on a chair, playing with his finger as Mimi slid a cup of tea in front of him.

"Now, tell me why you did what you did" she demanded and Paul jumped out of his chair.

"W-what?" 

"Why did you kiss him?" she said, her gaze inquisitive.

Paul gulped. "I-I don't know" he stuttered unsure.

Why did he had kissed John?  
He was no queer!

But John…

"Listen, Paul" exclaimed Mimi with a sigh. "John isn't one you can go and play with his feelings. He trusted you and-"

"I liked the kiss!" quickly interrupted Paul, immediately looking down, his face becoming beet-red.  
"I always liked him, since the very first day I saw him. He's so funny and sweet once you get to know him and he's very good looking. I didn't mean to play with his feelings, I will never do a thing like that to anyone, let alone on him!" 

There were silence, until Mimi opened her mouth to talk again.

"You really think that of me?"

Two heads snapped towards the kitchen's door, where they found a stunned John, looking at them uncertain, his gaze shifting from Mimi to Paul and back.

Paul blushed even more, but he didn't have a chance to speak, because the other lad had already escaped, running upstairs.

Paul got up to follow him, but was stopped by Mimi's hand.

"Now, boy, I don't know if what you said was real, but if I found out it was all a joke to you, you'll be in deep shit. Understood?" 

And Paul quickly nodded, not wanting to anger the woman further.

Who knew that behind that doll-like face a very strong and protective woman was there?

"Can I go see him?" he politely asked.

Mimi frowned but slowly nodded and Paul took no more time to sprint up the stairs, taking two steps at time.

He knocked on the door and once he heard a weak 'come in' entered the room.

John was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard with his rhythm guitar in his arms.

In front of him, a notebook, the same notebook where the short stories for poetry class, Paul noted, was laying in front of him.

Paul uncertainly sat on the bed, barely inches away from John's crossed legs.

They stayed silent for a while, the only noises being John's strumming and seldom sniffles.

"Where you telling the truth, before?" 

Paul looked into John's light brown eyes.

He sighed, "Yes, I was. Sorry if-"

"I love, no like" he said embarrassed, "I like you too, Paulie. Sorry if I ran away"

Paul's eyes widened. Was John telling the truth?

"Really?"  
"Yes"

They looked at each other for a while, slowly getting closer.

"It's alright if I…"

John nodded, closing his eyes and Paul leaned down slowly, until he could clearly see John's freckles and long eyelashes.

Their lips gently met, with a warmness and gentleness that took the older boy's breath away.

They parted ways, cheeks bright red and big grins spreading on their faces.

"It was wonderful!" exclaimed the two at the same time, starting giggling madly.

After having calmed down, the two lovely looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" whispered Paul softly.

John's eyes widened, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Can we just take it slowly? Please" whispered John.

"Of course, baby. We'll go as slow as you want. And that's because I love you" 

The two kissed softly again.

"I've never been kissed this softly and gently" admitted John, looking down at his guitar and notebook.

Paul was surprised but decided to not ask. John would tell him when he was feeling ready.

"So, would you show me this song?" he asked, pointing at the messy handwriting on the notebook.

John nodded, strumming the few initial chords and cleared his throat.

If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand

'Cause I've been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Than just holding hands

If I give my heart to you  
I must be sure  
From the very start  
That you would love me more than him

If I trust in you oh please  
Don't run and hide  
If I love you too oh please  
Don't hurt my pride like him

'Cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain

So I hope you see that I  
Would love to love you  
And that he will cry

When he learns we are two  
'Cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain

So I hope you see that I  
Would love to love you

And that he will cry  
When he learns we are two  
If I fell in love with you

When the last chords were played, he quickly looked up at Paul.

The younger boy was staring at him with his mouth open.

"Did you like it?" he asked shyly.

"That was very beautiful, John! I loved it!" answered Paul with a smile and John beamed.

"Thanks! I was actually thinking about ask you to sing it with me, like a harmony" said the boy, hugging his guitar and smiling at his boyfriend.

"I'd love too! Let's try it and write other ideas too!"

And quickly the two teenagers begun to work, kissing lightly and playing guitar and singing and writing at each other.

When Mimi came into the bedroom, she was met with the image of them sleeping huddled together on John's small single bed.

She smiled, posing down the guitar and tucking them in.

'He finally found his soulmate' she said, heart warming with happiness and proudness as she kissed goodnight her little soldier's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief rape scene.  
> The scene will start at three points putted like this  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> If you're not comfortable with it, you can skip to where you see the other points.
> 
> Enjoy and leave comments and kudos ^^

Paul woke up by something tickling his nose.  
He furrowed his brows, finally opening his eyes and looking down.

He quietly giggle at the sight.

John was asleep in his arms with his head on Paul's chest and his arms around his torso.

The younger boy kissed the top of his head lovely, before tightening his grip and falling back asleep. 

The next time he woke up, the sun was streaming from the open window.  
He yawned, freeing himself from John's grip and making his way downstairs. 

He entered the kitchen, where he was met with Mimi drinking a coffee.

"Good morning, Paul. How have you slept?" asked the woman with a smile.  
"Good morning, Mimi. I've slept good, thanks. Thank you so much for your hospitality" answered the boy with a smile.

The woman smiled back and put a cup of coffee in front of the younger boy, before sitting in front of him.

They stayed in silence, drinking their coffees and waiting for John to wake up. 

"Did John keep you awake during the night?" asked the woman, looking worriedly at Paul.

The boy shook his head, "He woke up only once" he said, frowning a bit, "He was crying because he had a nightmare"

"He often has nightmares and wakes up in the middle of the night completely frightened" she softly said, sipping her coffee.

After that, the before mentioned boy entered the room with a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Good morning" he mumbled, leaning down to kiss the woman's cheek, before shyly looking at Paul. 

The younger boy smiled, leaning down and placed a chaste kiss on the older boy's lips. 

Mimi giggled at the blush on her nephew's cheeks and the three ate breakfast in silence. 

The house was silent since Paul had to return home or else his dad was going to worry to much.

Mimi, who used to know Mary McCartney since they worked together, told him to say 'hi' to Jim McCartney before the boy had gone.

Now alone, John had closed himself into his bedroom. 

The woman was worried and so she walked upstairs to check on him. 

"John" she said sitting down at the foot of the bed. 

The boy was curled up with a thumb between his thin lips, long eyelashes brushing the top of his cheeks.   
She gently begun to brush his hair with his hand, cooing softly as soft brown eyes opened.

"Auntie Mimi, I really love him" he softly whispered, "but I'm scared. What if he's like Stuart? Or…or like Yoko?" 

Mimi sighed, manhandling him into a sitting position. 

"I don't think he is like them-"  
"But they both were so nice to me at the start" interrupted the boy scared as he putted his head on her shoulder. 

.  
.  
.

"Please Yoko, stop! Stop!"

Low whimpers could be heard around the small room.  
People were laughing, pointing and looking while talking to each other.

A boy was laying on a mattress, crying and shouting as two people were holding him down.

A girl with long black hair and almond shaped eyes was slowly twirling something, more and more as the boy cried out.

"Shut up, John. You know you like it. You always liked a big cock up your queer arse" she cruelly said.

John was sprawled out on the mattress, legs wide spread and Yoko, that was the Japanese girl's name, had her whole hand into John's anus, slowly twisting it around.

The boy was crying, no longer in arousal, but in deep sheer pain.

"Please stop, let me up Yoko, please" pleaded once more John, tears streaming down his heated cheeks.

"Shut up queer!" sneered down the woman as the boy that was holding down his arms laughed out loud, recording with his phone the poor crying boy.  
"You have to plead. Plead you little shit."

"Please, Mommy, let me go. Please!" shrieked John.

After Yoko was satisfied, he let the hurt boy go to return home, feeling in excruciating pain.

"Little one, what's wrong?" asked concerned Mimi as soon as she saw John enter the house. 

John was sobbing so hard that tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was dry heaving, broken sobs making his way out of his mouth.  
He was curled up, trying to put as little weight he can on his bum, which was now heavily bleeding. 

"Y-Yoko…She...It hurts... Mimi make it stop hurt…" pleaded the boy, gripping Mimi's shirt so hard his knuckles turned white.

"John, what happened? What hurts?" she said wide eyed, walking upstairs with John in her arms.

Suddenly, her eyes widened, seeing blood dripping from her nephew's lower body.

"J-John, what happened?" she stuttered, face paling.

"Y-Yoko. She tricked me into making out in the gym… And then she started undressing me…"

"Oh my God, did you two…" she said disgusted.

But John quickly shook his head, "I told her to stop but… but she fucked me!" he cried out.  
"She putted her whole hand in my butthole and I pleaded her to let me go… But she kept hurting me!" John was just crying so much his breath was itching in his throat.

"Okay, calm down. Please don't cry, John" Mimi had panicked so much but she efficiently managed to undress him and check the wounds.

John was not the same one anymore after that.

.  
.  
.

Paul was in his bedroom, writing on a journal.  
He was writing about how much he loved John and all the nice, lovely thoughts he had about him.

He knew that behind John's scared attitude there was a very gentle fierce boy and that the thing he needed the most was love and loyalty.

He knew that John was probably touch starved and in need of a different love than his aunt's.

He actually didn't know everything that happened to John, he knew however that that something had deeply scarred and scared him.

He hoped he could cure every scar in the boy's heart.

That night, when he was snuggling close to him, he wanted to make love to him.

But John had asked him to take things slow and Paul would respect that.

As he stared to the ceiling deep in thoughts, he thought how much he loved the shy, cute boy that was now his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whoever skipped the scene:   
> A flashback of John's past, where he was raped and humiliated by Yoko Ono.  
> This flashback will show a bit why John is like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave your opinions in the comments, I highly enjoy reading what you think of this story! :)

Paul entered his class with a big smile on his face. Tucked inside his pocket there was a note for his beautiful boyfriend.

He walked to John's desk, seeing that the boy hadn't arrived yet and sat the note down.

Students started filling the room, but no John could be seen.

He ran away to his classroom, can't waiting to see John's reaction. He couldn't wait for the end of the day to see his beautiful boy.

The teacher entered, starting her lesson, when suddenly the door opened and John walked inside, head bowed.

"You're late, Lennon" snapped angrily the teacher.

John muttered an apology, walking towards his desk.  
He saw the note, getting it close to his face to read it, his cheeks reddened and a big smile stretched his lips.

Suddenly, the note was ripped from John's fingers.

Bob Dylan.

Oh God.

The boy got up and cruelly grinned in John's direction, before clearing his throat.

"I love you so much" he started reading in a high-pitched voice and battling his eyelashes, "You're so cute and gorgeous. I really love holding you close and holding your hand. I really love you. Forever yours, your lovely boyfriend." how pathetic" he sneered, punching John in the side of the head.

All the other students turned around and started laughing.

"Fag"  
"Queer"  
"Oh my God, the slut got hooked up again"  
"How much do you want for a fuck?"

John's eyes were filled with tears.  
No. Not again.

Why were his classmates so cruel?

Bob Dylan grinned evilly down at him, clear cruelty in his blue eyes.

The teacher sighed and walked towards the boy's desk.

"Lennon, you're 17, stop crying!" she snapped angrily.  
The boy's eyes widened, tears still falling down his chubby cheeks.  
"But-"  
"But nothing, boys your age shouldn't cry at every single thing that happens to them" said the teacher.

John wiped his eyes furiously, getting up and running out of the classroom, the others laughs still ringing in his ears.

He ran through the corridors, his vision blurred by the tears. Not that he could rub his eyes too much, or the contact lenses he was wearing could come out of his eyes.

He got into the toilets, hiding in one of the stall and got something out of his backpack.

A small pocket knife.

He shakily wiped his eyes, before raising the knife at his forearm.

One cut for every bad thought. One cut for every tear he had shed. And so on.

Paul was sat in class, not really listening to the lesson anymore.

He was feeling upset. A gut feeling kind of.

George looked at him with a frown. 'You okay?' he mouthed.  
Paul furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"Mr., may I go to the toilet?" he asked, already standing up.

When granted permission, he quickly sprinted out of the room and down the hallway, feeling more and more upset as he got closer to the toilets.

He entered, straining his ear to listen to any single sound.

"Johnny…" he whispered, not that he was sure that John was there.

Suddenly, his ear picked a sound.  
It was like a choked sound.

A stall's door opened.

"Paulie…?"

John! He was here!

The younger boy ran towards the voice, falling on his knees, tears falling from his eyes.

"J-John… what have you done?" he shrieked, shocked.

John was huddled on the closet toilet, knees tightly hugged to his chest. His messy auburn hair was covering partially his eyes, but Paul could see that John's eyes were puffy and red.

But the most horrifying sight were his arms.

Dark red pools were slowly forming on his trousers, where the blood coming from his arms was dropping.

"J-John…"   
Paul was completely paralyzed in fear. A lot of emotions were behind his eyes.

He was scared. Fuck, John was slowly losing loads of blood.

"John, baby, what have you done?" he shouted, gripping his small body.

His eyes widened and John left out a loud wail.

On John's forearm, the word 'DIE' was carved, blood pouring from the horrible wounds.

The other arm was covered in cuts, fresh and old ones.

"We're gonna get help. Can you walk?" he as said worriedly. He could have go by himself to find help, but he didn't trust John to be alone at the very moment, even if he had destroyed the blade he had used.

"I-I don't know, Paulie. Head hurts" he whispered, looking up.

Paul gently eased him in his arms, mentally cursing at the surprising light weight.  
He probably weighed less than his 10-year-old cousin.

He got loads of toilet paper, wrapping it tightly around the still bleeding forearm, before sprinting out.

.  
.  
.

Brian Epstein was in the middle of lesson, completely at ease and happy for the attention of his students.

The door busted open and Brian turned around.

"Can I help-" but his words died and smile faded as soon as he saw the two boys.

"JOHN!" he shrieked, getting closer.

The boy was almost completely unconscious by now, but at the sound of his friend's voice he turned weakly his head.

"Paul, what happened?" asked Brian, getting his jacket, "Lads, I'm going to take them to the hospital!" he quickly said, "Damien, go to the other class and tell the teacher to come in here" he instructed.

Paul couldn't really remember what happened after that.

He remember driving down at full speed to the nearest hospital.

Holding close John to his body, talking and singing to keep him awake.

Finally, they reached the hospital and John was wheeled away.

And here he was now, sitting on a uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting room.   
Brian was with Mimi, holding her close to him as she cried.

"He promised to never do it again" sobbed Mimi, posing her head on the man's shoulder.

Paul was on the other side of Brian, looking with unfocused eyes the wall in front of him.

"Paul" his head snapped at the voice calling his name.

Mimi was watching him, her eyes still full of tears. Paul couldn't help it but see John in those eyes.

"Y-yes?"  
"Thanks to have found him" she said, leaning down to hug him.

Paul exhaled, slowly relaxing into the hug.

"I-I don't know what happened" he muttered softly, feeling guilty.  
He should know.

"One of his classmates read aloud a note supposed for him and started teasing him for it" explained Brian softly, a hand carding through his hair.

Paul's heart skipped a beat, "I've putted the note on his desk, hidden by some other cards" mumbled the boy, wiping his eyes.

"According to a girl in his class, a boy, Bob Dylan I think it's his name, had snatched the card from his fingers." said softly Brian, his warm brown eyes showing a deep sadness and concern.

"Paul, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault, okay?" said Mimi, letting the boy rest his head on her shoulders.

The boy nodded, sighing softly.

"Family of John Lennon?" 

They all got up as the doctor approached them.

"Is he awake?" 

"Yes. He lost a lot of blood, but we were able to get him in time. He's fine, though he will need to stay on bed rest for a while" said the young doctor.  
"Can we see him?" asked Paul.  
The woman nodded and the three followed her towards a room.

Paul's breath hitched in his throat.

John looked so small and tiny in that big hospital bed. So…so fragile.

His face was even more pale than usual and the freckles were even more prominent on the boy's chubby cheeks and nose.

His hair was messy and seemed to have a life of its own.

His breath was slow and his closed eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Mimi…Eppy…Paulie…" he said.  
His voice sounded rough from crying and the sleep he was forced into.

Paul was fighting back the tears, he couldn't cry. He had to be strong for John, or the boy would feel even more worse.

He gently clasped his hand, careful to not move the IV's tube into his arm or jostle the wounds, that were now tightly bandaged with sterile white band aid.

"I… I'm sorry…" he muttered, eyes filling with tears again.

"Love, no. Don't cry. Shh, it's alright" said softly Paul, leaning down to press a kiss onto the older boy's forehead.

He gently cupped John's cheeks into his hand, before pressing his plump lips onto John's chapped ones.

Mimi and Brian gently grabbed the chairs and got closer to the bed.

John's light brown eyes slowly locked themself on Mimi's and his bottom lip quivered.

"Don't cry, my little boy" she shushed, arms stretching out.

John wanted to be picked up, Paul understood that.

Though 17, it was obvious that he was still highly dependent on her.

Paul helped him up, letting him crawl into his auntie's lap.

"Ow" he whined. "Be careful, love" said Paul.

"Do you want to get on my lap too?" asked Mimi, passing her hand through John's unruly auburn hair.

Paul's eyes widened, but he slowly nodded, crawling up until he was sat on the woman's lap.

He sighed softly, putting his head on her chest.

He missed this. He could get used to have someone who cares for you.

"John love, don't even think about leaving me, okay?" softly whispered Paul, gently kissing his lips gently.

John closed his eyes, relishing into the warmness.

"I… I don't know if I can't do it… I-I need help, Paul. My whole life had always been a cry for help" whispered the older boy.

Paul hugged him again.

Maybe he could help John found the beauty and the will of live again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things started getting angsty...  
> Prepare yourself, because this is only the tip of the iceberg :)


	6. Chapter 6

After a day, John had been allowed to go home, that's it if someone was going to keep an eye on him and that he was going to see a counselor.

Brian obviously had said that he would be John's counselor, if that was alright for the boy and John had tiredly thanked him.

Better Brian than some stranger.

Currently, Paul was sitting on the bed, next to John and with his back propped up on the headboard, intently looking the steady rise and fall of the older boy's chest as he slept.

He always look so peaceful when he was sleeping.  
Not a trace of all the pain he was going through on his face.

'God' thought Paul, dragging a hand down his face, 'what if I haven't found him on time?'

He quickly shook his head.  
No, he couldn't think like that. He had to stay positive.

'But he had already lost a lot of blood when you found him'

He needed to go out of the room and got some time to think of positive things.

He leaned down, softly pressing a kiss on John's forehead and chapped lips, before getting off the bed.

As he got downstairs, he spotted Mimi.  
She was on the sofa, curled up on herself, thick books surrounding her.

Paul got closer, seeing that those books were actually photo books.

Most of the photos were of John at different ages, but some were of Mimi herself and other people.

A photo was on the ground, next to Paul's feet and the boy carefully picked it up, looking it over.

A younger looking Mimi, probably in her early 20s, standing with a beautiful yet simple white dress and a veil in her dark curls.  
In front of her, a young boy tightly holding her hand, a look of pure love on his face as his soft gaze fell on the bride's care-free face.

It was Mimi's wedding day.

He glanced at the woman.  
She looked tired and worn out, looking like she had suddenly aged so much in so little time. But most of all, she looked incredibly concerned.

So different from the young, happy bride portrayed in the picture.

Her eyes were brimmed with tears, slightly smudging whatever make up she had put on her eyes.

"Here, Mimi. This had fallen" he suddenly spoke, spooking the woman, who almost dropped the album tightly clutched in her hands.

"Oh. Thank you, Paul" she shakily said, picking carefully the picture and posing it on the coffee table.

"Is John sleeping?" she asked, looking at him.  
Paul nodded, lost in the photo in front of him.

Mimi and that same man, both holding one of the hands of the little, grinning boy standing between them, both adults also smiling.

"It was the first day John had been legally adopted by me and my husband George" softly revealed Mimi, her gaze following Paul's. "He had been already living with us on and off, but that day was the first one we finally could call him our little boy" she said, chuckling.

"John is lucky to have you. You're basically his mother, even if you haven't got the same blood" said Paul, sitting next to her.

Mimi half smiled, flipping the page of the album and Paul loudly cooed.

"Aw, he was already adorable" he commented, taking in John's sleeping chubby face as he was probably napping in an armchair.

"Always the little charmer, he was" chuckled Mimi, "look at this one, though"

Paul's smile got even bigger as a little face showed in the photo.

John, looking no older than 7 or 8, smiling really big, showing a gap in his mouth where one of his teeth had fallen.  
To make the picture even more adorable, John's face was covered in icing sugar.

Next to him, a girl was also posing, smiling and making cross-eyes with a goofy grin on her young face, an arm wrapped around John's shoulder.

Paul noted a resemblance in his boyfriend and the girl.

"Is she your daughter?" he asked curiously, turning around to look at his mother-in-law (well, not yet, but still she was).

"Uh? Oh no! She's not my daughter. Me and George don't have any children, y'know?" she said smiling.

"Well, aside for John" she added, shrugging, "He always had asked for a sibling from us, but we never had a child, y'know?" she went on, already looking through other photos.

Paul couldn't know, not yet probably, that it wasn't that they didn't want any children.

They had tried, both before having John than after.

But after having three miscarriages, one which almost killed Mimi too, they had just stopped trying, happy to have John at least.

"Auntie? Paul? What are you two doing?"

They looked towards the stairs, where a still sleepy Lennon was standing, rubbing his eyes with his bandaged hand.

He downright looked really cute, in Paul's personal opinion, with that confused expression on his face, these messy auburn hair, and sleep-filled almond shaped brown eyes.

"Pictures" said simply the woman, showing with her arm around.

John's eyes widened and putted on his black rimmed glasses, blinking a few times before making his way towards the two.

"Oh God, you're not showing my baby pictures to my boyfriend, right?" he asked alarmed, trying to take a peek at said photos.

Paul smiled, not used yet, but feeling very happy, to John calling him his boyfriend.

"Maybe… or maybe not" answered Mimi with a grin.

"Mimi!" whined John, looking at Paul with pleading eyes.

"You were the cutest little boy. And now you're the cutest teenager" winked Paul, making John groan and reddening like a tomato.

"And wait to see the photos of him during bath time"

"Mimiii!"

The afternoon passed like that, with them looking through millions of pictures of John as a little boy or even of Mimi's wedding.  
The woman had made hot chocolate while the two boys were snuggled under the plaid.

Just by looking at the older boy, who was snuggled with his head on the other's chest, that was his favorite position, where he could hear the other person's heartbeat, you could tell he was more relaxed, a look of feeling safe on his face.

But Mimi's trained eye could pick every little trace of upset on her 'son's' face.

A sudden anxiety filled her, as she kept on watching the two boys while sipping her own hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of fluff, kind of filling chapter, y'know?  
> We can say it's the calm before the storm ;D  
> Stay tuned to find out, and remember, comments always make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

Mimi couldn't shake off the persistent feeling of anxiety she was feeling that afternoon.

Now evening, Paul had just went home and now she could face her nephew, though a feel of dread was eating her alive.

"John?" she said, knocking on the wooden door of the boy's room.  
Since she hadn't received any answer, she just opened the door and walked inside, her heart beating fast.

She always had to be careful around her nephew, since his mental health was quite fragile.  
One moment he could be completely happy, while the other he could be in a full, blown out panic attack.

She sighed in relief, finding him asleep at his writing desk and gently picked him into her strong arms and carrying him to bed without jostling him too much.

She quietly left, after having kissed him goodnight.

"Ahahah, really John? Do you really think that?"

John was standing in front of Paul, who was looking at him with a malicious smile.  
"But...But you told me you loved me! Why…" but he was interrupted by Paul's laughter.

"Oh God, Johnny. It's true that you're so naive. Really. Can't you understand that mine was just pity?"

And the boy's eyes widened and suddenly, everyone was standing around him, trapping him, while laughing.

"Oh look! The baby needs his potty!" shouted mockingly someone and John looked down, seeing a large wet spot forming on his trousers, face flushed red and breath shaky, while tears finally streamt down his cheeks as he let out a long, hard wail.

He was pulled awake suddenly, gasping for air.  
He shivered, looking under the covers and finding a big, cooling puddle of urine covering the majority of the covers.

He gulped, dragging a hand down his face, still trying to take a big breath and trying to calm himself down.

'It was just a dream' he told himself, 'just a bad, scary dream'.

But no matter how much he was repeating it, he didn't feel any better.

He wearily looked at the alarm clock: 3am.

He shivered again and slowly got out of bed, but instead than taking off the wet sheets from the bed, he just shuffled out of his room and towards Mimi's.

He was still sobbing softly, but managed to enter it.

"John, what could possibly be wrong?" grunted a tired and still half asleep woman, rolling over to face him.

But as soon as she saw the tear stained face and wet trousers she was instantly more awake.

"Oh, Johnny" she cooed, getting up, "It's totally alright. You just had a little accident. It happens to not be able to hold your pee-pee throughout the night" she said, walking with him towards his bedroom.

John groaned, kind of hating when his aunt was like that; babytalk used to pull him into a even more vulnerable mindset he already was, shaken up by a nightmare and scared as he was of the dark.

The boy was completely embarrassed.  
He was 17, for God Sake!  
He shouldn't be wetting the bed due to a stupid nightmare!

At the memory of the nightmare, he shivered again, a chill creeping up his spine.

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked sympathetically Mimi, gently stroking back the boy's sweaty hair.

John nodded and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.  
"Can I sleep with you?" he softly whispered.  
"Yes, love" agreed gently the woman, quickly finishing to change the sheets.

After the boy had changed his pyjamas, they quickly hugged under the covers, John snuggling close to his aunt and her arms gently yet tightly holding him close.

John desperately itched for a knife, a blade, something sharp.  
He was too much humiliated, since he hadn't wetted the bed since he was about 10 years old.

He needed to cut, but he knew that Mimi, even if asleep, would keep an eye on him.  
Plus, he was too much tired to drag his heavy legs downstairs, so he just laid there, listening to Mimi's soothing heartbeat until he fell asleep.

As Paul reached the school's gate, a smile grew on his lips.  
John was finally back to school, after almost two weeks.

He could tell that he was very much agitated and felt sad as the white lines on his wrists were more prominent than ever.

But what Paul found strange was that the older boy was talking with someone.

A short, kind looking boy with a big nose and big blue eyes, who was happily chatting with him.

He got closer, until he was close enough to hear the boy say 'See you later' before he went away.  
Then he reached a very stunned John, who was just looking down with big, wide eyes.

"Hey love" greeted the younger boy, smiling as John hugged him, as he mumbled a small 'hi' into the crook of his neck.

"Who was that boy, Johnny love?" he curiously asked, looking into John's warm eyes.

The boy blushed a bit, and Paul internally cooed, the older boy was so cute whenever he blushed, and he blushed a lot.

"He's one of my classmates, Richard. He's one of the only ones who's nice to me and he even came to the hospital a couple of times to see how I was doing" he said, smiling a bit.

"That's totally gear, Johnny!" beamed proudly Paul, smiling and taking the other's hand into his, gently walking towards his first period.

"Okay, see you as soon as break, okay?" asked the older boy softly, almost frightened and Paul nodded, leaning up to press a kiss onto the other's mouth.

And then he walked towards his own classroom, hoping that the day would go smoother.

Boy, was he wrong.

As soon as John settled down at his desk, ready to do lesson with Mrs. Ross, a kind woman who taught them art history, already a couple of kids were snickering at him.

"Where were you, eh Johnny boy?" called loudly Stuart Sutcliffe, followed by loud snickers from his mates, that, like predators were circling the poor auburn haired one.

"Are you so dumb you can't even slice your wrists right?"

Ouch, that hurt.

John's shoulders sagged down, his eyes downcast.

"Stop this instant!" 

He looked up, stunned.

No one had ever stepped up for him. Everyone was too afraid of Stuart and his gang, they were all bad guys, often getting into fights.

Oh, how much did John want to be like that.  
But he was too much of a depressed crybaby.

"Oh, shut it, Cynthia! You can't be serious, defending that big baby!" complained someone, John could tell it was Pete Best.

Cynthia, that was the name of the blonde haired girl who stepped up for John, glared at him, before making his way towards John's desk.

"Hey, are you alright, John?" he gently asked, smiling softly.

The boy looked up with scared brown eyes, before slightly nodding his head with a frown on his forehead.

He opened up his mouth to say something, but the teacher walked in, starting the lesson.

As soon as the lessons finished and it was time for break, the students started getting out.

"Cynthia, wait!" 

The girl looked up, seeing John quickly walking towards her, hair disheveled and face flushed.

"Oh, hey there"  
"Hey…"

They looked at each other silently for a while, until John broke into a small smile.

"Thank you so much"  
"For what?"  
"Stepping up for me, I guess. Nobody ever did such a thing for me before"  
"Oh, don't worry. Stuart and his mates are just arseholes. I think you're a lovely person, John Lennon" she said smiling.  
"I think you're a lovely person too, Cynthia Powels" he said, smiling back.

"You're way more beautiful when you smile than when you cry" she said, before turning around and walking away, leaving a yet again blushing John stand in the crowded corridor.

"Here you are, you little fag!"  
He turned around, his face colliding with a fist.

He looked up with teary eyes, seeing a malicious smirk onto Stuart's sharp face.  
"Boys, get him into one of the bathroom stalls. Let's have some fun"   
As soon as those words left the boy's mouth, John found himself dragged away, one hand tightly clasped down on his mouth, muffling his cries for help.

As soon as the door was locked, he heard the horrific sound of a zipper being pulled down, and punches landing onto his stomach, making him double down in pain.

"Let's the fun begin…"

As he struggle and kicked, the only word that came out of his mouth.

"PAUL! PAUL!"

Paul's gut feeling started again, and the boy found himself running towards the very same bathroom he had found John that first time.

He quickly tried to open the door until…

"PAUL! PAUL! PLEASE HELP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and your opinion :)


	8. A/N Sorry

I'm sorry but updates will be put on hold for a while.  
I'm not doing great and I haven't got much inspiration.

Your lovely comments always make my day tho, I'm very happy to read them and find inspiration in them :)

Hope you'll understand, but I just can't keep going right now, a bit like for our Johnny, everything is shit and I'm not feeling like writing.

I'm very sorry.

Keep leaving lovely comments and everything though, they really make my day :)

Hope you're all having a nice day/night,

SevielCiel


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very short chapter :(  
> Idk for how much time I will not update.

A small kid toddled over the door.  
He couldn't been older then 4 or 5, with short brown hair, slightly longer on top and quite curly, and big slanted eyes.

The small child was standing on his tiptoes, peeking from the door, that was left ajar.

In the hurry of pushing him inside and running out quickly, his auntie, Mimi, had forgot to locken it, so John had timidly pushing it open, wanting to know who that woman's voice belonged to.

His already big eyes widened.  
It was his mommy!

Why was his mommy there?

He strained his ear to hear, but he couldn't quite grasp the words.

He finally gathered the courage and slowly walked outside, walking towards the wooden stairs and sitting on one of the steps, listening carefully.

~~~~

Mimi sighed, stirring the sugar in her cup of tea.  
She slowly looked up, frowning.

Sitting in front of her, her younger sister, Julia, was also drinking tea, looking guiltily at her sister.

"Mary, I can explain-" she started, but was quickly interrupted by the older woman's hand.

"I give you 2 minutes, Julia" she spat out, her dark eyes boring holes into Julia's soul.

The red haired woman sighed.

"Mary, you know I'm not able to take care of a child. Plus, you fully know that John wasn't planned-"

"So wasn't Mater, but mom didn't abandoned her" interrupted Mimi.  
"It's different! Mom had dad and they loved each other! I have no one! It's not like Alfred cares about that bastard child of ours!" she said, her voice raising in volume as anger heightened in her.

"Well, then you shouldn't have gone with the first man who has batted their lashes at you, whore!" shouted Mimi, getting on her feet and her fists clenching to her sides.

If Julia was hurt by the comment, she didn't express it.

She just stared at her sister with a blank face, before the corners of her mouth tugged upwards, in what looked more like a snarl then a smile.

"At least" she said, tone incredibly sweet and fake, her eyes twinkling in almost cruel mockery, "My body isn't broken. I can have children, unlike you, love"

Auch, that hurt. 

Even George Smith's eyes, who, until now, had just stand to the side without talking, had quickly widened, his gaze falling on his wife's face.

Mary's face had considerably paled and her body had just frozen in shock.

Mimi's miscarriages were something no one could talk about.

The wound was still too fresh in the couple's memory

Julia's face snapped to the side.  
Her eyes wide, a hand holding her cheek, where a red handprint was already forming.

She looked at her sister in shock, body frozen.

"Go away, Julia. For God's sake, leave us alone! Leave John alone! He deserves to be loved and have someone who loves him, not a woman who only wants to get in bed with everyone and think that her child is just a burden, a mistake!" 

She was screaming by now, face red with rage, her eyes wide and breath ragged, as she towered over her sister.

"Shut up! Shut up, Mary! John is what you said, a mistake! A horrible mistake! And yes, when I got recovered to the hospital it was because I did try to abort, but I couldn't! Happy now?"

Julia was also screaming, standing as straight as she could to match the other woman's height.

"I don't want that child. But that doesn't mean I don't care about him. I didn't leave him, I just gave him to someone who would had loved him more than me. And that someone is you, Mary" tears were streaming down her cheeks now, but Mimi found out that she couldn't feel not even a bit sorry for her younger sister.

She was angry.

She couldn't understand how a mother couldn't care about her child!

Julia quickly left and it was now that Mary finally could release her emotions.

She quickly walked upstairs, finding out a crying little boy.

"Johnny!" she exclaimed, leaning down a little.  
John kept crying, grabbing onto her skirt, bawling his eyes out.

The woman gently picked him up, snuggling him close to her chest, suddenly getting also engulfed in her husband's warm arms.

The little family made its way to one of the bedrooms, sitting on the bed.

George wiping Mimi's tearstained face and the woman was also wiping the small boy's tears.

"Why does mommy don't want me?" he sadly asked, looking up at his aunt and uncle with big puppy eyes and quivering lips.

Mimi's eyes were also glassy with tears.

She hugged him tight to her chest, needing to see, to feel her little boy.

Just some months, and then he was going to legally be hers.

Just some months, and George and Mary finally could be called parents.

"Johnny I love you" she muttered into the soft tuft of brown auburn hair.

The little boy snuggled into the warmness of his aunt, cuddling into her arms.

"I love you too, auntie. I love you too uncle"

George grinned, "I love you too, boy" 

They both leaned down to kiss their boy's forehead and quickly hugged together, falling asleep cocooned into family warmness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I will make Julia nice someday lol, just like I'm sure she was in real life.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments :)


	10. Chapter 10

Paul's blood iced in his veins.

That voice… it was John.

A sudden strength coursed through him as he forced the bathroom door open.

"John!"

John was laying on the ground, three boys, that Paul recognized as Pete Best, Stuart Sutcliffe and Bob Dylan, were circling him, punching the poor crying boy, who was curled into a tight ball and covering his head with his arms.

"Get off of him, bitches!"

They quickly looked up, smirking evilly.

"Look Lennon, the little knight in shining armor had come to rescue his pathetic crybaby" sneered down Stuart.

John got himself into a sitting position with his back on the wall, still curled into fetal position and sobbing.

The three boys got out of the bathroom, leaving just the two boys there.

"John! Are you okay?" he asked, rushing next the still crying boy and tightly holding him close to him, rubbing his back as tears streamed down John's chubby cheeks.

"I'm… I'm fine, really. I'm just a big crybaby" he whispered, wiping his nose and eyes with the back of his hand.

"You're not. You're a beautiful, gentle soul. And I love you so much, y'know that, Johnny love?" he softly muttered it on the top of his head, where he had buried his face.

John's body went slack, his head onto the younger boy's chest, "I love you too" he muttered, snuggling and enjoying the warmth.

The two stayed cuddled up on the cold hard floor for some more time, Paul rocking John back and forth like he had seen Mimi do many times.

After some time, John relaxed and the two got up and out of the school, holding hands while they walked.

"Love, I was thinking… what about a dinner with our parents? Like, me, me brother and father and you and yer auntie… what do you think?" asked suddenly Paul, eyes widening.

John thought about it, "We could do it! Yer dad knows we're together and so does Mimi, so why not?" he said grinned.

The two kissed each other, before sprinting in different ways to go home, feeling giddy and hoping that their loved ones would agree to meet.

Paul bit his nails for the hundredth time, fixing yet again his tie and checking his hair, which was styled into a moptop, into a spoon.

"C'mon, Paul, you're fine. John isn't gonna turn you down" giggled Jim, coming behind his older son.

"Don't start snogging during dinner" called out his younger brother, Michael, who was stretched out on the sofa watching TV.

The doorbell rang, interrupting the brothers bickering.

Paul opened the door, smiling.

John Lennon was standing near his aunt, twisting his hands.

He was very good, with that black satin suit and perfectly combed hair. He was also wearing his black rimmed glasses, making him look even more good.

"Hi"  
"Hi. Hi Mimi"

The boy stepped aside, letting the guests enter.

"You look very good" said Paul smiling.  
"Thanks. Not as good as you, though" and the two smiling boys leaned down, softly kissing until a loud clearing of throat interrupted them.

"You must be John" said Jim, smiling at the auburn haired boy, who was blushing darkly due to the adults seeing him being so intimate with the younger boy, since they were standing in front of Paul's father, who was meeting John for the very first time.

"Yes, sir. Nice to meet you" he said, sticking out his hand, earning an approving nod from Mimi.

Jim laughed, tightly grasping the young adult's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well! Paul had talked about you a lot! And no need to be so formal, you can call me Jim!" 

"Oh, right si- emh, Jim" corrected quickly the boy, and Paul snickered, hugging the overwhelmed boy by the waist and standing on his tiptoes to kiss John on the cheek.

"And this lovely lady here must be your aunt, right?" he said, kissing Mimi's hand.  
She giggled, slightly blushing, "Yes I am. Mimi, very nice to meet you, Jim" she said smiling and John fake-gagged, making both Paul and Mike laugh.

The families sat down at the dining table, where Jim had served all the food and beverages.

They started eating, Jim sitting at one head of the table and Mimi to the other, Mike sitting at Jim's left and John and Paul at his right.

The two boys ate holding hands under the table, throwing glances at each other lovingly and enjoying conversation with their families.

Mimi and Jim were busy having conversation, so the two teens ran upstairs.

"Can you spend the night here?" asked Paul, laying on his side so that he could see into John's brown eyes.

The older boy shrugged, "I have to ask auntie, but I guess it'd be alright"

They got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Mimi, can I spend the night here?" asked John hopeful, voice pleading to both adults.

Mimi bit her bottom lip, her eyes skipping between her nephew and his boyfriend and Jim.

"Oh, I don't know, love. Are you sure Jim wants?" she anxiously asked, hands straightening her black skirt.

"Please, dad! Can John stay the night?" pleaded desperately Paul, looking at his father with big puppy eyes, that eyes no one can resist.

Jim smiled, "As long as Mimi is okay with it. You're always welcomed to stay here, John" 

Mimi smiled, nodding her head, dark curls bouncing at the movement. "Alright then. Be home for tomorrow morning, though" she agreed, grabbing her purse.

The two adults hearts melted as the two tweens literally beamed.

"Thank you, thank you!" they shouted, arms wrapping around the other two necks, before they were sprinting upstairs.

"They definitely found each other, don't you think?" giggled Mimi, looking back at Jim as the man had walked her to the door.

The voice of Elvis Presley could be heard from Paul's bedroom, and Mimi couldn't be more happier.

Finally, her boy had found some genuine friend and lover.

"I agree" smiled back Jim, "I'm very happy they have met. Goodnight, Mimi"

"Goodnight, Jim" said sweetly the woman, walking away.

The soft notes of Elvis's song 'I can't help falling in love with you' were filling the warm night.


	11. AUTHOR NOTE

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!

I've decided that last chapter was going to be the last one.

Thank you so much, my lovely readers, for all the hits, kudos and comments for this lil fic.

If you want, you can follow my other fics, so yeah.

Love,   
SevielCiel

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudo and a comment to let me know if you like the story (and to give me ideas on how write the next chapters)!


End file.
